


Home is a Heart

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few hours after the events of 6.13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a completely Gleggie ficlet. I hope y'all like it <3

He brushed her hair from her face, studying her in the silence which had fallen. They were home, safe in their bed. Still, they both carried the weight of the last hours upon their shoulders. Wouldn’t they always? He could see it, written in her eyes. The way she watched him in return; fingers reaching out to trace over his left cheek. She drew a line towards his mouth, then brushed the pads of those beautiful digits across the swell of his bottom lip. A weak smile came across the fullness of her petals, and he leaned in to claim them. It held so much passion; that simple gesture, eclipsing the world as it always did. When they parted, she smiled again; that time with less ghosts in her green eyes. His hand moved from the way it was tracing lines along her neck, to press gently against the flat of her belly. He’d seen her shirt, seen the scratch of a blade that had met her skin; it hadn’t been much, but he’d known fear when he’d first seen it. Glenn was trying not to think of what could have been, focusing instead on what was. That she was safe, and their baby was safe. He couldn’t even contemplate what could have happened; there were no words for a life without her, without them. 

She was his home. And he had seen, time and time again, that he was hers. He’d seen it earlier that day, when they’d met each other at that entrance; guns raised and ready. The magnetic pull of her presence, the way she’d trembled in his arms as she realized that her burdens could be put down. Oh, those burdens. He would always help her with them the best he could; didn’t matter that he had his own. Her touch could chase any demon from his soul; the sway of her eyes compelled him to joy. Even in the darkest moments, even when there was nothing else to see in his heart but despair and grief. But, she could look in and see the light in the darkness; pull it forth and to purity, just with the flicker of a smile. 

Glenn pressed his forehead to hers, closed his eyes. Breathed her in while he finally moved his hand away from her stomach. She moved so she could kiss his forehead, taking his hands with her own afterward and bringing them to her lips to press affection there, too. When they were looking at one another again; they still had not spoken. They didn’t need to. He knew that she was aching; her heart was raw in her eyes. He was certain that his own was much the same – but they both knew the truth of the matter. Home is where the heart is, and they had nothing but eternal shelter in one another.


End file.
